


Lost Cause

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wants him loud.</p><p>Re-post of commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> For gyri.

Years and years of jerk-off sessions in barracks, in shared tents or tin bunkers or claptrap housing have taught John how to be quiet, so damned quiet he can pant through his open mouth and come so silently in the dark that his bunk mate two feet away can't hear. But that isn't what Rodney wants.

Rodney wants him noisy.

John tries, feeling stupid as he gasps a little louder, stomach pressing up against Rodney's descending mouth. He can feel his cock just touching Rodney's chest, tacky with sweat so it catches, and he wants to moan out loud, he really does, but the most that escapes him is a sharp exhalation, no sexier than the hiss of a snake, and he goes silent and self-conscious once again.

There's a rush of air and breath and then Rodney's mouth is on him. John always loses his mind a little when he feels Rodney's mouth, and he does make a sound, the start of a breathy moan he automatically cuts off, and then can't begin again because he's already aware of it, and he wants to fucking pound the mattress in frustration, because he loves this, but can't do more than touch Rodney's hair with eager fingers, stroke the ridge of his brow and his cheek, hollowed from sucking John so sweetly. John speaks with his fingers, trying to tell Rodney how good it is, because he's in love with Rodney's mouth, and maybe if he can't make the noises Rodney wants at least he can—

"Love this—" he whispers, and Rodney jerks under his hands, his tongue suddenly moving faster on John's cock.

 _Oh,_ John thinks. _Oh, I can_ — "Rodney, you're so good, this is the best thing I've ever, you are—"

And then John holds his breath because he's coming, he's coming and Rodney is clutching his hips, holding him safe and quiet again but he doesn't seem to mind, his eyes glowing at John with a smug smirk on his reddened lips so John has to kiss him and kiss him before John ends up saying something totally stupid.

He's pretty sure it's a lost cause, though.

 

 _End._


End file.
